


Расскажешь?

by Malenkoe_sol



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenkoe_sol/pseuds/Malenkoe_sol
Summary: Немного о доверии





	Расскажешь?

Где-то совсем близко противно скрипнули давно не смазанные петли, и Маэдрос резко распахнул глаза, настороженно вслушиваясь в окружающее пространство, но тут же носа коснулся аромат свежего постельного белья, под пальцами сыскалась приятная на ощупь ткань одеяла, а взгляд зацепился за разноцветные яркие пятна света на стене. Это лучи дневного светила проникали в комнату через окно с мелкими зелеными и красными стекольцами.

«Всего лишь дурная память», – решил он про себя и выдохнул с облегчением.

И все же сон успел совершенно слететь с Маэдроса, и он, недолго думая, откинул одеяло и осторожно поднялся с постели. Ставни легко открылись, впуская в комнату прохладный и вкусный утренний воздух. Ветерок приносил с Митрима легкий туман и запах воды. Солнце, теперь восходившее на востоке, совсем недавно поднялось, и весь мир был тих, прозрачен, насквозь пронизан золотыми нитями света. В такие минуты как никогда хотелось остановить мгновение, и наслаждаться им целую вечность – и, как оказалось, не ему одному. На крыльце дома умиротворенно сидел Финдекано и наблюдал за рассветом. Маэдрос невольно улыбнулся, глядя на безмятежного друга и поддавшись порыву, решительно развернулся в поисках одежды. Настрой не исчез даже после долгой, неуклюжей возни с сапогами и плащом, и вот он уже осторожно спускается по ступенькам и присаживается рядом с Финьо. Тот вначале не отреагировал, глубоко уйдя в себя, но через мгновение вскинул голову, и Маэдрос встретился взглядом с глазами, в которых отразилось удивление, смешанное с радостью.

– Нельо! – приветливо воскликнул Финдекано, пододвигаясь, чтобы дать другу возможность устроиться поудобнее. – Надеюсь, это не я разбудил тебя.

– Нет, что ты, – тут же откликнулся Маэдрос, вытягивая длинные ноги и уже привычно прикрывая плащом правую руку, – просто было бы жаль проспать такое утро.

– Утро и правда чудесное, – легко согласился Финьо. Его лицо озарила улыбка, он подставил ладонь под солнечные лучи, будто желая собрать их, как воду золотого ручейка. – Если закрыть глаза, можно представить себе мысленно, что мы дома.

Слова Финдекано заставили Маэдроса вздрогнуть, он бросил быстрый взгляд на друга, но тот и правда закрыл глаза и ничего не заметил. Финьо медленно сжал пальцы в кулак, словно попытался ухватить золотые ленты, между друзьями воцарилось задумчивое молчание, которое нарушил сам Финдекано:

– В такие дни я позволяю себе думать, что Валар удалось исцелить Древа, и там, в оставленной нами земле, все по-прежнему.

– Если бы это было так, – Маэдрос недоверчиво мотнул головой, – зачем Валар поднимать в небеса новые светила?

– Может быть ради тех, кто не в Валиноре, – и в ответ на выразительный взгляд друга Финьо добавил. – Даже если не ради нолдор, то не забывай – здесь не только мы. Как бы то ни было, я благодарен им. Ты представить себе не можешь, как это ужасно, терпеть холод, не имея возможности согреться.

На лицо Финдекано набежала тень, губы сжались в тонкую линию, он неосознанно повел плечами, как делают все, когда озябнут. 

– Я знаю, – глухо отозвался Маэдрос, чувствуя, как очарование утра тает подобно туману, подобрался, встал с крыльца и развернулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с другом.

– Расскажешь? – попросил он, с решительностью протягивая свою руку Финьо.  
Финдекано испытующе посмотрел на него несколько минут, а потом ответил крепким рукопожатием:

– Да!


End file.
